Red eyed child
by Sincerely The Sign Painter
Summary: "Beware of the Red-Eyed Child my son, for if you see him you only have a week to live." AU MakaxSoul
1. Chapter 1

The Legend of the Red-Eyed Child.

.

_It was a dark, stormy night. No one was on the road except for one man who was going home in the rain. As the man walked, he saw someone up ahead. When he got close, he saw a child about twelve with white hair and red eyes. The child smiled at him showing pointy teeth._

_"Hey—you—are you...?" he called to the child. The child turned and disappeared into the darkness._

_"Hey!" the man said as he ran after the child. "Wait!" He searched around but the child was nowhere to be found. He was about to investigate further when something his mother told him long ago came back to him:_

_"Beware of the Red-Eyed Child my son, for if you see him you only have a week to live." The man shook his head. This is crazy. He was just spooked out by the rain. He started walking home again laughing at himself for his foolishness. But a week later, as the same man was walking down a dark road, he slipped and fell down the side of a cliff. His last thought as he fell was the warning of the Red-Eyed Child. And that my friends, is the legend of the Red-Eyed Child._

.

The boy laughed and put down the book. He had many names named after him but this was one of his favorite. Throughout time people had made legends, stories, and sung songs about him. He was Shisha, Messenger of Death. His job was to seek out people who would die in a week and warn them. Sometimes they would actually do something to stop their untimely deaths but most of the time they still died. Shisha sighed and used his magic to search the area for any interesting Deaths. Some old lady is going to die peacefully in her bed, some girl's going to drown in a week.

"Well I might as well go for the girl." He mumbled and started walking down the street.

"Shisha!" He turned and saw Lady Luck waving to him. Lady Luck used to have another name but she preferred this one. She was twenty-eight and the Messenger of a change in Fortune. However, that didn't always mean good fortune, despite her name.

"How's it going?" she asked.

"I'm bored again," Shisha pouted.

"You're always bored!" she laughed. "Being immortally twelve is hard."

"I found another legend about me," Shisha told her. "I'm now the Red-Eyed Boy."

"Is this legend any better than the rest?" Luck asked.

"Of course not!" Shisha rolled his eyes. "They still think I cause people to die, not that I'm a messenger!"

"Foolish humans!" Luck smiled. "Well I'm off. I need to go to a man whose fortune's changing."

"Better or worse?" Shisha asked.

"Worse."

Shi laughed again and headed off to give the doomed girl her warning.

.

He arrived at Death Academy and went in. He soon found himself in a music room and after sensing that the girl would be here very soon he sat down at the piano. He soon was absorbed in the music. When he was done, he heard clapping. Shisha turned to find a girl about his age standing at the door and after quickly checking found out that she was the one he was going to warn.

"Nice music," she said. Nice music? She liked it?

"You like it?" the boy asked.

"Yes, though it's kind of dark," she answered.

"That's the kind of person I am," Shisha told her.

"Are you a Weapon?" the girl asked.

"Yep, I'm a scythe."

"Cool! Do you have a Meister?"

"Nope."

"Do you want to be my Weapon?" she asked. Shisha stared at her. Him, be a human's Weapon? No way! But, there was something about her that drew him to her.

"Ok," he said finally.

"Cool!" she said again. "My name is Maka Albarn."

"I'm, uh, Soul Eater," Shi said, thinking of the first two words that came to his mind.

"Strange name," she said then looked at her watch. "Oh great. I should be home by now! See you!" Shisha watched her go and then mentally slapped himself.

"What was I thinking?" he wondered. "She's going to be dead in a week. Unless... No, I can't intervene. It's against the rules! I'll be her Weapon for the rest of the week, then I'll go back to warning people. Though I'm keeping the name. It's cool." Soul smiled to himself as he walked away from the school.

.

**Please review so I know how I did but please be nice. Thank you.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you all who read my story. Also thanks to, KrissySmith xoxoStarLightxoxo 4 mabello SoulEaterSarah for reviewing. A special thanks to my beta reader MissTiff12 who's awesome. Ok on to the story!**

**.**

**Soul's POV**

.

"Soul? Soul?" I heard Maka's voice say next to me.

'Who's she talking to?' I wondered.

"SOUL!" she shouted and I remembered that Soul was my new name.

"Oh sorry!" I said, turning to her. "What?"

"Do you want something to eat?" she asked. We were sitting outside a small café.

"Um sure I guess," I mumbled as I picked up the menu. There was nothing on it that I recognized.

'Shoot!' I thought. 'I should have paid attention to what humans eat.'

"Soul, if you're not hungry you don't need to order anything," Maka told me.

"Yeah, I guess I'm not getting anything," I muttered and put down the menu.

"You know, I never thought I'd have a boy partner," she told me. "My papa cheated on my mama so she divorced him. Someday I'll make you a better Death Weapon than my dad!"

"Is that your goal in life?" I asked her, smiling.

"Yes," she smiled back, then laughed. "It's funny... I feel like I've known you my whole life, not just a week ago." I jumped.

"A week's passed!" I exclaimed standing up. I had lost track of time.

"Well, almost a week," she said looking shocked at my outburst. "Tomorrow will be a week from when we met. What's wrong with that?" I turned and ran down the street.

'I don't care about her, she's just another stupid human,' I told myself as I ran. I turned the corner and went invisible. A few seconds later Maka ran past me.

"Soul wait!" she cried. "What happened? Did I say something?"

.

**Maka's POV**

**.**

'What did I say?' I thought as I ran after Soul. I turned the corner and started running down the street calling for him.

.

The sun was going down and I accepted defeat. I trudged to my home and flopped down on the couch.

"Maka!" my father yelled from the kitchen. "You're finally home!" He ran into the room. "Your daddy was getting worried."

"Sorry," I muttered as I kicked off my shoes.

"Did you find a partner yet?" he asked. "You need to find one soon, school starts up the day after tomorrow."

"I already found one, Papa," I said, annoyed.

"Oh," he said. "Well I guess you're going to move in with her?"

"Him and yes," I said. "When I can find him, that is." I muttered the last part under my breath.

"WHAT!" my dad exclaimed angrily. "I thought you weren't going to be partners with a boy!"

"I changed my mind," I said, standing up and heading to my room. I went in and slammed the door.

"Don't ignore me Maka," he yelled at my door as I locked it. "Do you want to know what's going to happen if your Weapon's a boy? Well I'll tell you!" I tuned him out as I got into my pajamas and slipped into bed. I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

When I woke up in the morning I found it very quiet.

'Papa probably gave up,' I thought as I got dressed. When I opened my door, however, I found him fast asleep in front of it. Sighing, I stepped over him and headed out the door, grabbing some breakfast as I did.

'I hope Soul's not still mad at me,' I thought as I sat down at a park bench, which was our meeting place. I waited for about an hour before giving up and heading to the library.

.

When I left the library it was almost lunch time.

'Hmm where should I eat?' I thought to myself. 'How about the small café that Soul and me went to? Yeah, maybe I'll find Soul the—' My thoughts were cut off by a screeching sound. I turned to see a car skidding towards me. Before I could get out of the way it hit me. Everything went black.

.

**Soul's POV**

**.**

I invisibly followed Maka out of the library. I had been following her all day.

'Almost noon,' I thought. 'Maybe she'll make it through the day. Maybe I was wrong. Maybe—' I was cut off by a horrible screeching sound. A car was moving too fast and hit something. It went spinning out of control and smashed into Maka who went flying over the side of the bridge we were on.

'How did I not notice we were on a bridge?' I thought as I watched her fall. 'I'm not going to save her, or maybe I will. No, I won't!' She hit the water with a splash as I made my decision.

.

**Thanks for reading and please review. When you review I'm encouraged to write more. Then you get the story faster.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi! First off I'd like to thank all who read my story and to Spixie303, All-American Anteater, i-am-blue-lave, SoulEaterSarah, KrissySmith, AshSpark, PurpleSoul1996, and xoxoStarLightxoxo who reviewed. Also again thanks to my beta reader MissTiff12. On to the story!**

.

**Soul's POV**

.

_Splash!_ I hit the cold water and swam down. I couldn't see Maka anywhere.

'How long can a human hold their breath?' I wondered as I swam. 'Two, maybe three minutes?' I hit the bottom and looked around.

'Where is she?' I thought desperately. 'I can't find—aha!' In the distance I could make out Maka. I swam to her and grabbed under her arms.

.

I reached the surface and swam to shore. Maka was gasping for breath as I used my powers to scan for injuries.

'She has a lot of internal bleeding,' I thought as my heart sank. 'And some of her organs are crushed. Even if she didn't drown she wouldn't live long. No human can save her.' I looked sadly down at the dying girl.

'Wait, maybe I can bring her to Chiyu, the great Healer.' I scooped up Maka and teleported to the cave where Chiyu lived.

"Welcome Shisha," she said when I dragged Maka in. "What brings you to here?"

"Maka," I said.

"Ah yes." She looked down at Maka. "What about the human?"

"Please save her," I said, choking back tears. She stared at me.

"Shisha you're... crying." Chiyu stared. "You never cry! The last time you cried was when you were four and a caveman tried to bash you with his club. What's so special about this human?"

"Please," I said as I felt her heartbeat slow even further.

"Alright Shisha," she finally said.

"Thank you," Shisha said. "What's the price?"

"Price?" Chiyu asked.

"You never heal anyone without payment." Shisha crossed his arms. "So what's the price?"

"There's no price," she smiled. "But since I'm going to heal her for free she cannot come back here again. If she gets critically hurt, she'll have to rely on humans to help her. Do you understand?"

"Yes."

.

**Spirit's POV**

.

I opened my eyes and looked around.

'Why aren't I in my room?' I thought. Suddenly I remembered.

"Maka!" I yelled and sat up suddenly. I ran down the staircase and out the front door. 'I'll find her if it's the last thing I do!'

.

It was almost two when I gave up my search. I walked back into my house and flopped on the couch. Where could Maka be? I checked the library, all her friends' houses, the academy, the café she hangs out at, but she was nowhere to be found.

"Oh no!" I cried as I realized what happened. "Her new partner must have kidnapped her!" I ran up the stairs and grabbed the phone. Before I had time to call the police, the door to Maka's room opened and Maka stepped out.

"Papa?" she asked rubbing her eyes.

"MAKA!" I cried. "I was so worried about you!"

"It was all a dream?" I heard Maka mumble.

"Wait a minute!" I said suddenly remembering the time. "It's two in the afternoon. You never sleep in! Are you sick? I'll go call the hospital."

"No!" Maka shouted grapping my arm. "I'm fine; I guess I was just really tired."

"Ok," I said, not quite believing her. "I'll make you breakfast." I went to the kitchen and was about to make pancakes when there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it!" I called to Maka as I went to answer the door. When I opened it, I came face to face with him. He was a white-haired demon with red eyes.

"What do you want?" I demanded. He opened his mouth to speak and I saw sharp shark teeth.

"Um does Maka liv—"

"WHAT DO YOU WANT WITH MAKA!" I screamed as I turned my arm into a scythe.

"Papa what's going on?"

.

**Maka's POV**

.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT WITH MAKA!" I heard my father scream at the front door. I ran down the hall to see what was going on.

"Papa what's going on?" I asked.

"Maka, there's a demon at the door looking for you!" Dad cried. "Run! I'll take care of him." I looked around my father to see my Weapon standing there.

"Papa!" I yelled. "That's my Weapon you're threatening. MAKA CHOP!" My dad fell to the floor.

"Wow," Soul said. "You hit hard..."

"Yes I do," I smiled.

"Maka," Father said from the floor. "How could you do this to your Papa?" He stood up and looked at me. "Why?"

"You almost killed my partner!" I said. "Come on Soul, let's get out of here." As I passed my father, I heard him mumble something about going to Chupa Cabra's.

.

**Soul's POV**

.

Maka dragged me out of her house, past her creepy father.

"Sorry about that Soul," she said. "He's overprotective sometimes. At least we'll see him less when we start school." I jerked to a stop.

"Wait, school?" I gasped.

"Uh yeah, that's the whole idea behind Death Weapon Meister Academy." She gave me a strange look. "You're not going to run off and disappear again, are you?"

"Look, I have to go," I said backing up. "I'll catch you later. I need to talk to someone first."

"What did I say?" I heard Maka ask as I ran down the street. I forgot I had to go to school. I needed to find a way to get in.

.

**Death's POV**

.

"You want to join the academy?" I said completely surprised.

"Yes sir," Shisha mumbled.

"Why? You've never been in a school in your life and you realize you'll be surrounded by humans."

"I know sir but see there's this girl and she asked me to be her Weapon and—" Shisha started.

"How exactly did you meet this girl?" I interrupted. "The only time humans actually see you are when they're going to die."

"Yeah well see, I saved her," Shisha muttered.

"You saved her? You realize the Judges won't let you off easy for that," I told him.

"Yes I know. I also came here to ask for your protection." Shisha gave me a pleading look.

"Alright, Shisha," I said. "Who is this girl that is so important to you that you would risk the Judges' wrath?"

"Her name is Maka."

"Maka!" I exclaimed. "So Spirit's daughter finally chose a partner! Does she know what you are?"

"No sir."

"I see. Hmm." I thought for a minute before declaring, "You may attend the academy."

"Thank you sir!" Shisha gave me a small bow and started leaving the room before stopping. "One more thing—while around other students or faculty please call me Soul Eater."

"Soul Eater," I mused. "What a strange name."

.

**Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry this chapter took so long! Anyways I'd like to thank my beta reader and all the people who read my story. Also for the people who reviewed, Spixie303, KrissySmith, AsheSpark, SoulEaterSarah Kaoru97, KatyKat14. Anyways, off to the story!**

**.**

**Kid's POV**

.

"Ah, a new school year," I said as I walked into the academy with my Weapons. "I was starting to miss this place."

"Speak for yourself," Liz snorted. "I'll be happy if I never see this place again." I was about to reply when I saw something that made my blood go cold. Shisha was standing in the middle of the hall next to Maka. I can see Shisha even if he's invisible to humans but if someone else could see him… that wouldn't be good. Shisha wouldn't wander around the academy unless he had a reason to. Thank goodness no one seemed to notice him.

"Hey look Kid," Patty laughed. "Maka finally got herself a partner!" No not Patty! She couldn't die!

"I thought she wanted a girl Weapon?" Liz said.

"You see him too!" I gasped. My Weapons were going to die.

"Hey Kid!" I turned to see Black*Star and Tsubaki walking over to us. "Maka's got herself a Weapon!" Black*Star's going to die too! Maka noticed us and walked over and Shisha followed her.

"Hey guys!" Maka said cheerfully. "I would like you to meet my Weapon, Soul." She pointed at Shisha.

"Wait, your Weapon?" I yelled in shock.

"Yes," Maka said, surprised. "Is there something wrong?" I took a deep breath and gave a fake smile.

"Nothing's wrong. Shis—I mean, Soul can I talk to you for a second?" I grabbed Shisha's arm and dragged him into an empty classroom.

"What are you doing here?" I demanded angrily.

"Chill Kid, I'm attending the academy. No one's going to die," Shisha said. I gave a sigh of relief.

"My father allowed you in the academy?" I asked.

"Yep!" Shisha said happily.

"How did you meet Maka?" Shisha launched into his story.

"And that's how I ended up here!" he ended cheerfully.

"Do you know what happens to Messengers who associate with humans too long?" I asked.

"No?" He looked worried.

"They start losing their powers," I told him. "By the end of this month you'll start ageing again. You won't lose all of your powers. You'll always see Messengers and other magical beings and be able to survive more things than most humans but most of your powers will be gone."

"Oh," Shisha said, sitting down.

"Just thought I'd tell you Shisha," I said as I left the classroom.

'He needs some time to think,' I thought as I left.

.

**Soul's POV**

.

"Now what do I do?" I asked myself. "Ok I need to go to Lord Death and tell him that I no longer want to go to school. But what about Maka? I can't just abandon her." I sighed and stood up.

"Maybe I'll try this ageing thing, it could be fun," I said to myself. "If I don't like it I'll leave." I nodded and left the classroom.

**.**

**One year later... Death's POV**

.

"Lord Death!" Shisha yelled as he ran into the Death Room.

"What is it?" I asked worriedly.

"Something's wrong with me!" he said frowning. "Every time I look at Maka my stomach turns and my cheeks turn a pinkish color!"

"Oh," I said, a smile slipping onto my face. "When was your birthday?"

"Last week, why?"

"You're thirteen now," I laughed. "You are now a teen."

"So?" Shisha asked frowning.

"Shisha, I need to tell you some things about growing up."

.

**Soul's POV**

.

I ran out of the Death Room and sat down in the hall.

"Growing up is more complicated than I thought," I mumbled to myself.

"From the look on your face, I take it you had a 'talk' with my father?" I turned to see Kid walking over.

"Yeah, it was awkward," I said.

"I had the same 'talk' when I turned thirteen last month," Kid said.

"Kid, I have a problem," I said. "I've lost most of my powers, I just learned disturbing things about growing up, and I think I have a crush on Maka!"

"You think you have a crush on Maka?" Kid laughed.

"Well I blush whenever I see her."

"Hey guys!" We turned around to see Maka standing there. "Who does Soul have a crush on?"

"No one," I mumbled as I felt my face heating up.

"I'll leave you two alone," Kid laughed as he walked away.

"Thanks a lot," I mumbled.

"You seem down," Maka noted.

"Yeah well being thirteen stinks."

"Wait when did you turn thirteen?" Maka asked looking shocked.

"Last week," I said.

"What!" she yelled. "Why didn't you tell me? We didn't throw you a birthday party!" I laughed. Messengers never get birthday parties. They're only for important people like Death or other gods and goddesses.

"That's funny Maka!" I smiled. Maka stared at me.

"You never had a birthday party before?" she guessed.

"Nope," I said, my smile starting to fade. Was she serious? Maka gave me a strange look and started running down the hall.

.

**Maka's POV**

.

'I can't believe he never had a birthday party in his life!' I thought as I ran down the hall. 'Well I'm going to change that!' I pulled out my phone and called Tsubaki.

"Hello?" she said when she picked up.

"Tsubaki, grab Black*Star and go meet me at my house," I told her.

"Why?" she asked.

"We have a party to plan!"

.

**This chapter is sort of fluffy and the next will probably be but after that it should get more dramay. That's not a word, hmmh, well I think you get it! Please review. Reviews encourage me to write the next chapter faster.  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**So sorry this took so long! This chapter isn't as fluffy as I thought it would be. Oh well, anyways thanks to Dummy Perception, Lady Death The Kid, koneko81992, Karuninja-01, Spixie303, AshSpark, Moon-White-Rose-Soul, Kaoru97, seqka711, KatyKat14 for reviewing and also thanks to my awesome beta reader. On to the story!**

.

**Maka's POV**

.

After calling Tsubaki I called Liz and Patty. Soon everyone was sitting around my living room. (Soul and I were now sharing an apartment together.)

"So why did you call us here?" Liz asked.

"Yeah, you said something about a party?" Patty laughed.

"Soul's birthday was last week and he didn't tell us," I explained to them. "So I'm going to throw him a party!"

"Bad idea!" Kid said. "Very bad!"

"Why?" Tsubaki asked, frowning.

"Cause he never had a birthday party before," Kid explained. "He'll freak out if we throw him one."

"Wait, he never had a birthday party before?" Liz asked.

"I, BLACK*STAR, HAVE A GREAT IDEA!" Black*Star bellowed. "WE CAN THROW HIM A SURPRISE PARTY!"

"That's even worse!" Kid moaned. I frowned.

"That's a great idea Black*Star!" I said, ignoring Kid.

"Let's get to work!" Patty giggled.

.

**Soul's POV**

.

'I wonder where Maka ran off to,' I thought as I walked down the street. 'I hope I didn't insult her or anything.'

"Shisha?" I turned around to find Lady Luck standing there.

"Oh hey!" I said brightly. "How's it going!"

"What's going on?" she said looking worried. "Why are the Judges angry with you?"

"I kind of broke their rules," I admitted.

"Why?" she asked. "Wait... Shisha you look different... taller."

"Uh yeah, see, I'm kind of hanging around humans," I mumbled.

"WHAT?" she cried. "That's horrible. Why?"

"Well there's this girl—"

"You're in love with a human?" She looked horrified. "This isn't good!"

"It's not that bad!" I exclaimed. She sighed.

"Love is a terrible thing," she told me. "I've seen people give up everything, fight, and even die for love. It's ok for humans. They are going to die anyways but for someone like you..." She shook her head sadly. "I have to go now but be warned—love for you will only lead to death." She turned and walked down the street. I watched her go.

"I'm not going to abandon Maka!" I called after her. I turned and started walking back down the street.

When I got to my house I found Kid waiting for me.

"Shisha, I need to talk to you."

.

**Maka's POV**

.

"Hmmmm, what kind of cake should I make Soul," I muttered to myself as I looked through a recipe book.

"Aha!" I exclaimed, finding the perfect cake. After writing the ingredients down, I headed to the front door.

"What is it Kid?" I froze as I heard Soul's voice talking out front.

"How would you feel if someone threw you a party?" I heard Kid ask.

"I don't know, happy I guess?"

"Do you know what a surprise party is?"

I gasped. Was Kid going to tell Soul what we were planning?

"No, what is it?"

"It's when people throw someone a party but don't tell the person whose party it is."

"Oh. Kid, why are you telling me this?"

"No reason," Kid said. I gave a sigh of relief.

"I just talked to Lady Luck," Soul said. "She says the Judges are angry with me." Judges? Was Soul in trouble with the law? And who was Lady Luck? Did Soul have a girlfriend? I felt a pang of jealousy.

"It doesn't matter as long as you are under my father's protection," Kid told Soul. "Is something else bothering you?"

"No I'm fine!" Soul lied.

"If you're worried about something you can tell me," Kid said. I felt angry. I was Soul's partner, not Kid! Soul should tell me if he's worried about something.

"I know, Kid."

"Shisha, maybe you should tell her that you love her." So Soul _did_ have a girlfriend!

"Maybe later," Soul said and started opening the door. I ran into my room and shut the door. I was so confused.

'Who are the "Judges" and why are they angry with Soul? Who is Soul's girlfriend? Is it Lady Luck? Why does Soul trust Kid more than me? Why did Kid call Soul Shisha?'

"Maka?" I heard Soul call.

"I'm in my room!" I said loudly. I heard him walk up the stairs.

"Maka, something's troubling you," Soul said worriedly. "What's up?"

"Nothing," I said. "I'm fine."

"Come on Maka, you can talk to me about anything." I snorted.

"Why do you trust Kid more than me?" I finally asked. It was quiet for a few seconds.

"How much of the conversation did you overhear?" he asked.

"A lot," I admitted.

"I see," I heard him say. "I'm guessing you have questions?"

"Yes."

.

**Soul's POV**

.

"Ok," I said. "What's on your mind?"

"Why do you trust Kid more than me?" she asked. I thought for a few seconds.

"I don't," I told her. "I've known Kid since he was little." I'd known Kid since the party his father threw after he was born, but I couldn't really tell that to Maka.

"Ok, who are the Judges?"

"I can't answer that," I sighed.

"Fine, who is Lady Luck?"

"A friend of mine."

"Girlfriend?"

"No!" I laughed. "She's an adult! She's more of a motherly figure."

"Oh." Maka sounded surprisingly cheerful at that. "Why did Kid call you Shisha?"

"Um I can't answer that one."

"Oh ok, thanks Soul."

"You're welcome." I smiled and went downstairs, happy that I sorted that out.

.

**No one's POV**

**.  
**

Maka smiled as she sat on her bed.

'I'm glad I got that settled,' she thought. 'Though I wish he answered all my questions. He'll tell me when he's ready. In the meantime, I've got a cake to make.'

.

**The next day...**

.

A dark room, quiet, everyone holding their breath. The door opened and a boy walked in.

"Hello?" he called out into the darkness. Suddenly the lights went on and everyone jumped out.

"SURPRISE!"

Soul yelled and jumped on the nearest person, his arm turning into a blade as he did so.

"Black*Star?" he said, shocked.

"Hey, are you trying to kill me?" Black*Star yelled, pushing him off.

"I told you a surprise party was a bad idea," Kid smirked.

"Is that what this is?" Soul asked. "Who's it for?"

"You," Maka said, rolling her eyes.

"Oh," Soul said, feeling stupid.

"Come on!" Patty laughed. "Let's have a party!"

.

**Please review it makes my day.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi again! I first would like to thank my beta reader, MissTiff12. I also would like to thank all the people who took time to review on the last chapter, All-American Anteater, SoulEaterSharah, Patty Loves Giraffes, Lady Death The Kid's, seqka711. If you like Black*StarxTsubaki stories please read my story Shooting Star and review. Ok on to the story!**

.

"Ok!" Liz said. "Let's play the game Truth or Dare!"

"How do you play that?" Soul asked.

"Ok, someone asks you the question 'truth or dare?' If you pick dare, you have to do a dare that the person gives. If you pick truth you have to tell the truth about something the person asked," Maka explained.

"Ok I, Black*Star, will go first," Black*Star yelled.

"Truth or dare?" Kid asked.

"Dare!"

"I dare you to do a tap dance to the Barney theme song, in a tutu," Kid smirked.

"Uh," Black*Star gulped.

.

"Ok Patty. I'm starting to record...now," Liz said.

"You better go Black*Star," Tsubaki giggled.

"Fine, let's get this over with," Black*Star grumbled. Soul started the music. _"Barney is a dinosaur in our imagination..." _By the end of the song, all of them were dying of laughter.

"Ok now that that's over..." Black*Star smiled evilly. "Kid, truth or dare?"

"Um, truth," Kid said nervously.

"Ok, is it true that your father made you take tuba lessons?" Black*Star asked.

"Ummmmmm..." Kid gulped. "Yeah, but that was a while ago! I only played it for a week!" Everyone was laughing.

"Ok Soul, truth or dare?" Maka asked.

"Truth," Soul said, still laughing.

"Why did Kid call you Shisha?" Maka asked. Soul stopped laughing.

"How do you know that?" Kid demanded angrily. "How much do you know?" Soul grabbed Kid and dragged him to another room.

"We'll be back in a minute," he called over his shoulder.

.

**Kid's POV**

.

How did she know that? Did she realize how dangerous that information was?

"I can explain," Soul told me. "She overheard our conversation."

"How much does she know?" I asked.

"That we've known one another for a while, and that Lady Luck is a friend of mine. That's mostly it."

I sighed with relief.

.

"Sorry about that!" I said as we walked back into the living room.

"What was that all about?" Liz asked.

"Um, uh, cake time!" I yelled.

"CAKE!" Black*Star and Patty screamed and dashed into the other room. Liz narrowed her eyes but then followed the other two into the kitchen.

"I'm not done with this," she hissed as she passed me.

.

**Soul's POV**

.

We all walked into the kitchen and sat down around the table that had a cake on it. It looked so good. I smiled and reached for a knife to cut it. Then my friends burst into song.

"Happy birthday to you!" What the heck were they doing?

"Happy birthday to you!" Were they being controlled by some evil force?

"Happy birthday dear Soul!" Were they just trying to humiliate me? Was this part of that truth or dare game?

"Happy birthday to you!" They stopped singing and stared at me. What was I supposed to do? Break into an 'it's my birthday' song or something?

"Soul," Kid whispered to me, "blow out the candles." Oh, I was wondering why Maka was trying to start my cake on fire. I blew out the candles and everyone cheered.

"So... what's that all about?" I asked.

"It's the birthday song." Kid laughed, clearly finding this all very funny.

"Why? Is it some humiliating test?" I asked.

"Nope it's just for fun." Maka passed me a slice of cake.

"Ok but why light burning sticks on it?"

"Look Soul, it's tradition," Maka told me.

"Not a tradition I'm used to," I mumbled under my breath. When a god or goddess had a birthday party, everyone dressed in their finest and brought rare gifts. The parties themselves were very fancy with food from all over the world and music played by only the best. These humans were a wild bunch. After cake, they dragged me to open presents.

Patty: giraffe.

Black*Star: autograph.

Kid: a book about symmetry.

Maka: _Tale of Two Cities_.

Liz: _Dating for Dummies_.

Tsubaki: a toaster.

"I'm sorry!" she said blushing. "My other gift got smashed by Black*Star."

"It's ok!" I said happily. "Thank you everyone!" I'd probably never read the books Maka or Kid gave me and I didn't really know what to do with Black*Star's gift but it was the thought that mattered. This was, after all, my first birthday, and these gifts were my first gifts.

"So," Tsubaki said. "What do you guys want to do now?"

"Let's..." Maka started but then suddenly frowned. "There's something wrong. I feel a witch's soul."

"Let's go!" Black*Star yelled as we all ran out of the house.

.

**Kid's POV**

.

We ran after Maka until we came to a park, where we found the witch.

"I was wondering how long it would take for academy students to arrive." She smiled evilly.

"You're going down, witch," Black*Star snarled.

"Oh, I'm not going to fight," the witch cackled, stepping aside. Behind her was a young woman with black hair and emerald eyes.

"Oh no!" I gasped. "Kiyo."

"Who?" Maka asked. "Do you know her?"

"Just don't get her angry, ok," I told her. Kiyo was an immortal that you didn't want to mess with, especially when she was angry.

"Just go after the witch," Shisha instructed.

"Right," Black*Star said and charged forward. He tried to hit the witch but she dodged. I started shooting as Maka swung at her. The witch dodged Maka's swing and Maka hit Kiyo's arm instead.

"Ow!" Kiyo cried. "Why did you do that?" She glared at Maka. "I'll kill you!" she snarled as she was engulfed in a green light.

"Oh no, Maka get back!" I yelled. Maka took a few steps back as the green light disappeared, leaving in its place a huge serpent.

"Now," Kiyo hissed, "you die!"

**.**

**So, I'm going on a super long vacation so I wouldn't be able to write or updating this story for a while. The next chapter will probably come out sometime around June 15. Please review, it'll only take a moment of your time and it makes me happy.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm back! Thanks you for all the encouraging reviews. Thank you All-American Anteater, KatyKat14, Kaoru97, AshSprk, Lady Death The Kid's, SoulEaterSarah, Seqka, and PurpleSoul1996, you guys are awesome! Also thanks to my awesome beta reader MissTiff12. Ok on to the story!**

.

**Soul's POV**

.

The serpent hissed and launched at Maka. Maka gasped and dove out of the way. Kiyo's spiky tail came swinging around from behind her.

"Maka, behind you!" I yelled. I turned back into myself and ran to Maka, pushing her out of the way. I felt a sharp pain as the tail hit me and I was smashed against the side of a building. I gasped in pain; it was like nothing I felt before. I couldn't breathe or move as I was squashed between the building and the tail. Blackness swarmed before my eyes and I felt more afraid than I ever had before. Then everything went black.

.

**Maka's POV**

.

I hit the ground and spun around to see the serpent's tail hit Soul.

"NO!" I screamed and stood up. I ran over to the tail and tried to pull it away from Soul. After a few tries the tail moved and Soul fell to the ground. I ran over beside Soul and checked to see if he was alive. I could hear a faint heartbeat.

"Soul," I sobbed. I heard a hiss and the serpent was looming forward to strike again. She got close then stopped, a look of shock on her face.

"Shisha?" she asked.

.

**Kiyo's POV**

.

'Why is Death's messenger helping a human?' I thought as my anger disappeared. As I looked around, I saw to my horror Lord Death's son standing a few feet away.

'I could have killed him in my anger!' I thought. When I'm angry I attack anything I see. I turned back into a human and fell to the ground.

"I'm sorry!" I said to the young reaper. "I didn't mean to hurt your father's messenger."

"What are you talking about?" the witch screamed. "Get them!" I felt my anger return.

"YOU!" I roared. "You meant for this to happen." I turned to the witch who was backing up slowly.

"Do you know what would've happened if I killed Shisha or worse, Lord Death's son?" I hissed as I slithered towards her. The witch screeched and turned into a vulture. I smiled to myself as she flew away. The hunt was on and that witch was going down.

.

After the serpent chased the witch away, Liz and Tsubaki carried Soul to the school.

.

"Will he be alright?" Maka asked.

"I don't know yet," Stein admitted. "Why don't you go wait outside with the others?"

"Can't I stay here?" Maka begged.

"No Maka." Maka sighed and left the room. The others ran to her when she got to the hall.

"Is he going to be alright?" Black*Star yelled.

"I don't know," Maka sobbed. "This is all my fault. I should have been more careful."

"It's not your fault," Kid said. "You didn't know Kiyo could do that."

"But you did," Liz pointed out, trying to change the subject. "As a matter of fact, there was a lot of things that didn't make sense. Who was that serpent?"

"Kiyo is a sea guardian's daughter. She fell in love with a human once and used to visit him but one day the man she loved fell in love with another woman. Kiyo was furious. In her rage she turned into a serpent and hunted him down."

"Ok... that sounds like a myth of some sort," Liz told him.

"Most myths come from real things," Kid said.

"Wait!" Maka said, trying to get her mind off the current situation. "If there are people from myths walking around wouldn't we notice them?"

"Most immortals can turn invisible to humans," Kid said. The door behind them opened and Stein walked out.

"Soul will be alright," he said and they all gave a sigh of relief.

"Can we see him sir?" Maka asked. Stein nodded and the kids ran in.

Soul was lying on a bed, still and pale. Maka sat down next to him. It was quiet for a few minutes.

"Hey Kid?" Patty asked trying to break the silence. "How many immortals are in this room right now?"

'Does that include me?' Kid wondered to himself. "There's a lot of immortals here."

"Really?" Black*Star looked around. "Are there usually a lot in the school?"

"No, most won't intrude in my father's school," Kid informed them.

"Then why are they here?" Tsubaki asked.

"...Something happened," Kid said slowly. Many of the immortals here were close friends of Shisha; the rest were there to see if it was true that an immortal really got hurt. That didn't happen every day and it made them angry. Lady Luck shot Maka a killer glance.

'Right,' thought Kid. 'Tonight I'll go to my father and have him put Maka under his protection before someone hurts her.' The immortals blamed Maka for this, not Kiyo. Kiyo was after Maka not Shisha. They blamed Maka for somehow manipulating Shisha so he would get in the way and they were also mad at Maka for angering Kiyo in the first place.

.

**Stein's POV**

.

Maka and her friends ran past me into the room Soul was in. After they went in I walked to the Death Room.

"Lord Death?" I said as I walked in.

"Come in Stein!" he said cheerfully. "What's up? How is Soul doing?"

"Soul's recovering fast," I said frowning.

"That's great!" Death exclaimed.

"It doesn't make any sense," I told him. "His injuries were really bad; there's no way he could've survived it. It seems like one of the serpent's tail spikes went right through him and when he was smashed against the wall a bunch of his bones where crushed but now all of that is fixed. He seems perfectly fine now."

"Well I guess he's lucky then," Death said in a tone that ended any more discussion.

"I guess he is," I sighed and turned to leave the Death Room.

"Oh Stein?" Lord Death said. "Please don't tell anyone about this."

"Ok," I said and walked out of the room.

'He said not to tell anyone, not that I couldn't try to figure it out,' I thought to myself. "And I'm definitely going to figure this out.'

.

**Please Review it makes me want to update this story faster.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi everyone! Before I start the story I first would like to thank, KatyKat14, SoulEaterSarah, AshSparks, All-American Anteater,** **Kaoru97,**** and Lady Island Rosefor reviewing. I want also thank my beta reader MissTiff12. Ok on to the story**

.

**Soul's POV**

.

Immortals don't sleep like humans do. When an immortal sleeps, we are sent into a big nothingness and are aware of things that happened when we were awake, unlike humans' dreams. It turned out that being knocked out was the same as sleeping. I sighed as I blinked in the darkness.

'I wonder if I'll ever get to dream?' I thought to myself. 'I wonder what I'd dream about... probably Maka.' I smiled, thinking about my Meister. My smile faded as I remembered Kiyo.

'Fear, I've never felt that before in my life,' I thought shivering. 'And pain, too. I'm never going to do something like that again! ...No that's not true.' I sighed again. 'I'd go through that again for Maka.' I remembered couples throughout time who would do anything for each other. I found them entertaining and now here I was going through that exact same thing.

'I wonder how long I'm going to be in here? I wonder how long I've been in here? I hope I don't fall into... what do humans call it? A coma? Or is it a comb?' I floated there trying to think before I decided to ask Kid when I woke up.

.

**That night Maka's POV**

.

"I can't believe Stein sent me home!" I complained over the phone to Tsubaki. "I should have been able to stay with Soul."

"I know Maka," Tsubaki said, "but maybe Stein has his reasons."

"I don't care what his reasons are," I sobbed. "It's my fault Soul's hurt, the least I could do is to stay with him." I heard a crash on the other side of the phone.

"Black*Star!" Tsubaki cried. "I have to go! Black*Star just smashed through the dining room."

"Ok I'll talk to you later," I said glumly and hung up. I stood up and walked to the kitchen. I started making dinner when I heard a voice behind me.

"Hello Maka," it snarled. I spun around and came face to face with a woman.

"Who are you?" I demanded. "What are you doing in my house?" I reached out and picked up a kitchen knife. The woman smiled coldly.

"A kitchen knife won't work against me little human," she said, taking a step forward.

"What do you want?" I stammered.

"I want revenge," she hissed. "For what you did. It's because of your stupidity that Shisha got hurt."

"Shisha? Do you mean Soul?" I asked. She laughed darkly.

"Yes, him." She suddenly swooped forward and knocked the knife out of my hand. I gasped and stepped back.

"Now you're going to pay, little worthless human," she said, slowly walking towards me.

"Lady Luck stop!" We both turned to see another woman standing there.

"Chiyu?" Lady Luck said, shocked. "What do you want?"

"I'm here to tell you that this human is under Lord Death's protection," Chiyu said calmly.

"No!" Lady Luck's eyes widened. "How dare he."

"If Lord Death finds you here he'll assume that you're here to hurt her," Chiyu informed her. Lady Luck glared at me one more time and then vanished. I stared after her. Was that the woman Soul was talking to Kid about? I tried to remember what they said about her. Then I remembered there was someone else in the room.

"Um, thank you," I said to Chiyu. She smiled at me warmly.

"I've never seen Shisha cry before," she told me. "But he will cry for you. You are a special one."

"What?" I said, confused. She laughed and walked up to me. She pressed her thumb into my hand. Black markings started appearing on the back of my hand, taking the shape of a house under a mountain.

"This is the symbol of healing," Chiyu said. "My symbol. It appears on the back of the hands of the people I've healed."

"You've healed me before?" I asked.

"Yes, child." Chiyu took her thumb off my hand and smiled at me. "I must go now. Farewell." She disappeared. I stared at the spot where she disappeared for a few minutes before I decided to skip dinner and go straight to bed. I'd sort out the information I got tomorrow.

.

**Stein's POV**

.

I sighed and pushed back in my chair. I had run a few tests on Soul and the results were... unusual.

"What are you Soul Eater?" I mumbled to myself. He wasn't human, that much was clear. I had tried to match him with another species but none matched up.

"Hmmm." I started typing again on my computer, putting in Soul's unusual look, white hair, red eyes, and sharp teeth. Maybe I could find a species that matched this look. A few things popped up, an ad for a circus starring shark boy, an old legend about a red-eyed boy, and 100 weird-looking people through history, nothing I could use. I spun around in my chair and looked at the time, 12:00 am.

"I need something to keep me awake," I said as I left the room. "I'll stop at a store and buy a coffee, then I'll return to my research."

.

**Tsubaki's POV**

.

"Professor Stein?" I called into the nurse's office. No one answered.

"Where could Stein be?" I wondered to myself. Black*Star had got himself hurt by smashing through the dining room. I hoped to find Stein so he could help Black*Star. I walked into a side room to see a computer on and test tubes full of different things next to it.

'It looks like Stein's still here!' I thought. 'I'll wait until he comes back.' I dropped Black*Star, whom I was carrying, on a bed and sat next to him. I felt myself falling asleep and shook myself awake.

"I need to find a way to keep awake," I muttered. I stood up and started pacing, glancing at the clock as I did, 12:07.

"Hey Tsubaki!" I jumped and turned around to see Black*Star sitting up in the bed.

"Black*Star lie down, you're hurt!" I ran over and tried to push him back down.

"No way!" Black*Star yelled happily. "A big star like me can take anything!" He stood up and promptly fell down again. I tried to help him up but he pushed me away and started dragging himself across the room.

"See, Tsubaki?" he said weakly. "I'm fine."

"I think Professor Stein should still help you," I said worriedly.

"So Stein's here?" Black*Star asked.

"Not now, but the computer in the other room is still on so I think he's coming back."

"Really," Black*Star said evilly and started hobbling into the other room.

"Black*Star what are you doing?" I ran in after him.

"Maybe he'll have the answers to the upcoming test!" Black*Star explained, sitting down in front of the computer.

"Black*Star!" I exclaimed angrily. "You are not going to cheat on this test."

"Shoot!" Black*Star grumbled. "He locked the file, now I can't cheat!"

I sighed with relief.

"Hey Tsubaki! There's a circus coming soon to Death City, starring 'shark boy'. Do you think that will be as lame as the time we saw the amazing octopus girl?" He sniggered.

"Probably," I said nervously. "Black*Star you should get off the computer before Stein gets back."

"It'll be fine Tsubaki!" he reassured. "Hey have you heard of the legend of the red-eyed child before?"

"No I haven't," I said glancing over my shoulder. Black*Star clicked on the link and read it.

"Hey Tsubaki!" Black*Star laughed after reading it. "Read this! What a dumb myth! Though now I know what Soul should be for the next Halloween party!"

"That party isn't for months!" I said. "Black*Star I think you should get off now!"

"Tsubaki, stop wor—" He suddenly stopped in a fit of coughs. I had enough. I picked him up, clicked off the link, and carried him back to the bed.

"Stay," I told him angrily. Either it was the way I said it, or that he was really tired from lack of blood but he didn't protest. Then I sat down and waited.

.

**Stein's POV**

.

"That was annoying," I muttered to myself as I got back to the office I was working in. Only in Death City would there be a long line in a coffee stop at twelve at night. I sat down and tried to think of another species Soul might be.

"Professor Stein?" I heard a voice from behind me. I turned to see Tsubaki standing in the doorway.

"What are you doing here?" I said, surprised.

"Black*Star got himself hurt," she explained. I stood up and went to check on him.

"How did this happen?" I asked as I stitched up his arm. "Never mind, I don't really want to know."

"Ow! Are you almost done!" Black*Star asked angrily.

"Yes," I said finishing up. "But you're going to have to stay the night here." Which was unfortunate since I couldn't run experiments while Black*Star was here. I also couldn't do research on the computer since I knew Black*Star would be watching; I guessed I'd have to work on another experiment tonight.

.

**Pleases review**


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm so sorry this story took so long! As I was writing it I got writer's block. Thank you for all the encouraging reviews. Thank you**

**Eivexst,**

**Lady Island Rose**

**Angle falls**

**Soul EaterSarah,**

**AshSparks,**

**All-American Anteater,**

**Xanimelover202x.**

**You guy rock! Also thanks to my Beta reader. Ok on to the story!**

.

**Maka's POV**

.

My alarm went off the next morning and I sat up in bed.

"Was last night a dream?" I wondered. I pressed my thumb into the palm of my hand. The symbol of healing appeared.

"I guess not." I stood up and went to my phone. After a few rings, Liz picked up.

"Hello?" she said.

"Hi, is Kid there?" I asked.

"Uh yes, why?"

"I need to speak with him." I heard Liz calling for Kid on the other side of the phone.

"Yes?" Kid asked as he got on.

"I need answers and I need them now," I told him.

"What happened?" Kid said, sounding worried.

"I got a couple of unusual visitors last night."

"I'll be over shortly." After that, Kid hung up.

Five minutes later after Kid arrived, I told him what happened and then showed him the markings on my hand.

"Explain," I said after I finished.

"What do you want to know first?" Kid asked nervously. I thought for a second.

"Who's Lady Luck?" I asked. "I heard you and Soul talking about her and she said she was angry because I got him hurt. She isn't human so what is she?" Kid hesitated for a second before answering.

"You're right, she's not human, she's an immortal. She is Ebisu's messenger."

"Ebisu?"

"The God of Luck. She's the messenger of luck. Her name used to be Unhito, but as the name Lady Luck started to be used, she changed her name."

"Oh," I said. "Ok, who is Chiyu?"

"The great healer."

"When did she heal me? I think I'd remember that!"

"I don't know," Kid admitted.

"Ok, what does this all have to do with Soul? I mean, the way Lady Luck acts makes me think that she doesn't like humans very much. So why would she care what would happen to a human like Soul?"

"Uhhh..." Kid started looking like he was trying to find a way to escape. Suddenly his phone rang.

"Hello?" he said, a little too relieved. "What! How dare she! Don't move, I'll be there in five minutes." Kid hung up and turned to me. "I have to go, Maka. Liz just broke an old vase and the pieces are all over the place—very unsymmetrical. See you!"

"Bye Kid!" I called as he left my house. "Oh and Kid, this isn't over. I'm going to find out what's going on."

.

**Black*Star's POV**

.

"Hey Stein! I think Soul's waking up!" I yelled excitedly. Soul groaned and opened his eyes.

"Black*Star?" he mumbled.

"Soul!" I gave him a brotherly hug. "How are you feeling?"

"Sore, but I'll live," he said. Then he noticed the get-well cards on his side table. "What are those for?"

"They're get-well cards!" I said, frowning. "Let me guess: you never got a get-well card before?"

"Nope," he said, looking through them. "I thought cards were only for birthdays."

"Of course not! There's cards for everything! Wedding cards, holiday cards, congratulating cards, funny cards."

"Are there cards you give someone when you have a crush on them?" Soul asked.

"Yes," I said suspiciously. "Why do you ask?"

"No reason," he said quickly. "Where can I buy a card?"

"Soul, do you like Maka?" I asked.

"Of course I like Maka!" Soul looked insulted. "We're partners, remember?"

"No! I mean like-like her."

"What does that mean?" Soul was completely confused now.

"Do you love Maka?"

"NO!" he yelled, his face turning red, confirming my suspicions.

"Anyways," Soul said, changing the subject. "Why are you here?"

"I kind of got hurt last night."

"Oh? How?"

I sighed and launched into my story.

.

**Maka's POV**

.

"You're so lucky," Patty said.

"Lucky? An immortal tried to kill me!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah, but at least you saw one," Liz pointed out as we headed to the nurse's office to check on Soul and Black*Star.

"After Kid told us they existed we've been looking for them," Tsubaki explained.

"So where's Kid?" I asked.

"He kicked us out of the house until he can glue the vase symmetrically back together again," Liz said, rolling her eyes. Patty pushed open the doors. I gasped.

"Soul!" I practically screamed. "You're alright." I ran and hugged him. Then all of a sudden I started crying.

"Maka!" he said, startled. "You're crying all over me. What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry!" I sobbed. "It's my fault you almost died."

"What? That doesn't make any sense," Soul said. "You didn't know Kiyo turned into a serpent!"

"I know," I sniffed. "But still!"

"Someone change the subject," Tsubaki whispered.

"Hey, Maka!" Liz said quickly. "Why don't you tell the boy what happened yesterday." I nodded.

As I told my story, Soul's facial expression turned from curiosity to shock, then to horror and finally relief.

"That's so cool!" Black*Star yelled. "Can you make that symbol appear again?" I pressed my thumb into the palm of my hand.

"Soul, how do you know Lady Luck?" I asked.

"Maka, please." Soul looked tired. "I just know her, ok?" I looked at Soul. He really didn't want to talk about it. I decided to drop it for the sake of our partnership.

'I'll try to get it out of Kid,' I thought.

.

**A few months later, Kid's POV**

.

"Soul, you've got to talk to her!" I said. "She's been questioning me about immortals."

"No," Soul said angrily. "Lord Death doesn't want me to tell her. Besides, I wouldn't tell her anyways."

"Why?" I asked.

"Getting involved with these kinds of things only leads to trouble," Soul said. "I don't want Maka to get hurt. Maybe we can find someway to distract her so she forgets the whole thing."

"I doubt she'll forget but it's worth a try," I said. Soul's phone rang and he picked up.

"Hello?" he said. "Ok, ok! You don't need to be so angry about it! ...Yeah, I'll be home in a minute." He hung up and turned to me. "I got to go. It's my turn to make dinner and Maka's getting mad."

I nodded and Soul ran off.

"Now, how to distract Maka..." I muttered as I walked into the Death Room.

"Ah, Kid!" Father said happily. "I was just about to get you! I was wondering if you would be in charge of this year's Halloween party."

"Well I—" I suddenly stopped and a smile crossed my face. "No, Father. I'm sorry, I can't."

"Oh that's too bad!" Death said sadly. "I guess I'll have to find someone else for the job."

"Don't worry Father, I know the perfect person for the job."

.

**Please review**


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm so sorry this took so long. I HATE WRITER'S BLOCK! Anyways Thanks to the nine people who reviewed. Nine! You guys are the best**

**Moonlightpheonix-xX**

**SoulEaterSarah**

**Kaoru97**

**The godeater**

**AshSpark**

**Eivexst**

**Vampireninja101**

**MedusasSlave,Menoes**

**and the two guests who reviewed**

.

**And again thanks to my awesome beta reader MissTiff12. Anyways to the story!**

.

**Soul's POV**

.

"Guys guess what!" Maka yelled as she ran to our lunch table.

"What?" Liz asked. "You look happy."

"Death put me in charge of this year's Halloween party," Maka exclaimed excitedly.

"That's great!" Black*Star yelled. "You should make it Black*Star themed!"

"Wait, Halloween again?" I said frowning. "Didn't we do that last year?" Everyone stared at me.

"We do it every year," Tsubaki explained.

"Soul, I'm starting to think that you grew up under a rock," Liz said.

"Anyways," Maka continued. "I need to think of a theme for it... And no, we are not doing Black*Star themed." Black*Star closed his mouth. "I want to do something unique. Something no one else has done."

"Well I watched some videos of past Halloween parties, so we shouldn't do any of them," Kid said. "Some of them were Death themed, haunted house themed, tomb themed, zombie themed, and underworld themed."

"So anything done with undead has probably been done to death," Liz said, summing up what Kid said.

"I have an idea," Tsubaki whispered. "How about an immortals theme?" It was quiet for a second.

"That could work," Maka said slowly. "I bet no one's ever done that before."

"Yeah!" Black*Star exclaimed. "We can even dress up like immortals! I bet Kid knows lots about them!"

"Well duh," Liz said, rolling her eyes. "He is the son of Death."

"Maka should dress up like Lady Luck!" Patty giggled.

"I'd much rather dress up like Chiyu," Maka said dryly.

"Kid, is Kiyo an immortal?" Tsubaki timidly asked. "Because I would like to dress up like her."

"Yes, she is." Kid nodded.

"I once read a legend about a messenger of Death," Black*Star said. "In the story he was called the Red-Eyed Boy. Is he real?" I froze and stared at Black*Star.

'Where did he read this?' I wondered worriedly. 'When did he read it? Wait, this is Black*Star I'm talking about. Why did he read it? Black*Star hates reading.' Kid looked confused, probably because he never heard of that legend of me.

"I never heard of the Red-Eyed Boy, but my father does have a messenger," Kid started slowly.

"Really, what's he called?" Maka asked.

"I forgot," Kid said quickly, a little too quickly.

"You forgot?" Liz said suspiciously. "How could you forget? I mean, doesn't this guy work for your father?"

"Um..." Kid gulped.

"Look," I said quickly, "there's plenty of immortals to choose from. Why don't we all research one we're going to dress up like. Um, oh yeah, Kid? Your father wanted to talk to you after lunch."

"Ok, I better go talk to him then!" Kid said, jumping up and walking quickly away.

"Does my father really want to talk to me?" Kid asked when we were out of earshot.

"Nah, I just made that up," I said.

"Oh thanks." Kid smiled.

.

**Maka's POV**

.

"I wonder what he's hiding," I wondered aloud.

"We don't know why he's not telling us," Tsubaki said. "I mean, maybe there's a reason for it."

"Hmmm, maybe we should look it up," I suggested.

"Good idea!" Patty giggled. We all marched down to the library computers. Liz sat down in front of one and started typing. We waited, and waited, and waited.

"Hey, are you almost done!" Black*Star hollered.

"Shhhhhhhhh!" the librarian snapped.

"Not yet," Liz sighed. "Give me a few more minutes." I looked around for something to do and picked up a book. I saw everyone else do the same. I was halfway through the first chapter when Liz finished.

"Got it!" she yelled triumphantly.

"SHHHHHHHHHHH!" the librarian shushed loudly.

"Sorry," Liz whispered. "Anyways, I found a page on messengers and here under messenger of Death is..." She suddenly went very pale.

"I don't believe it," she whispered looking shocked.

"What?" I asked worriedly. What was wrong? Liz didn't answer; she only said, "I don't believe it" again.

"Sis, what is it?" Patty asked her sister, who ignored her.

"Just say it already!" Black*Star yelled.

"IF YOU YELL ONE MORE TIME," the librarian screamed, "YOU'LL ALL BE KICKED OUT OF THE LIBRARY. DO YOU UNDERESTAND!"

"Sorry!" we all whispered except for Liz who hadn't looked away from the computer screen. We all stood up and went to see what Liz was looking at.

"The messenger of Death," I read over Liz's shoulder. Then I gasped, "The name of the messenger of Death is...Shisha?"

.

**Please review.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Ok first I like to say that this chapter didn't come out very well. I'm really sorry about that.**

**Thank you Wanimelover202x, Lady Island Rose, Moonlightpheoniz-xX, ren pham, ICanDoAnything, HavenlyDemonicAngel, cascadonsqueen, Deathdagirl, SoulEaterSarah, Kaoru97, Vampireninja101, Eivexst, AshSpark. You guys are awesome. **

**Ok on to the story.**

.

**Maka's POV**

.

"Soul's Death's messenger?" Black*Star exclaimed.

"Maybe Shisha's just a nickname," Tsubaki suggested.

"I don't think so," I said shaking my head. "In a way this all makes sense. Immortals hate humans, but they seem to be friends with Soul, Shishi, whatever he's called. Also they're the ones who call Soul, Shishi."

"You're right," Liz said, then her eyes got wide. "Duh! Remember back on Soul's birthday when we were getting attacked by Kiyo? Remember what she said after she hurt Soul? When she was apologizing to Kid."

"Oh," Tsubaki gasped. "She said that she didn't mean to hurt Kid's father's messenger."

"She did?" I exclaimed. "I don't remember that!"

"You were too busy crying at that time," Patty pointed out.

"Oh," I said. We were all quiet for a minute.

"So," Liz finally said, voicing what we were all thinking. "Are we all going to die?"

"That's what I want to know!" Black*Star yelled.

"I thought you saw him a week before you died," I said worriedly.

"That's it, I'm going to find Soul!" Black*Star yelled loudly.

"ALL RIGHT, ALL OF YOU OUT!" the librarian screamed and started chucking books at us. "OUT! OUT! OUT!"

"Run!" Patty cried and we all took off with the librarian right behind us.

.

**A few minutes later in an empty classroom**

.

"Are..we...safe?" Liz panted.

"I...don't know," I gasped. "Black*Star...can you...go check?"

"Why...me?" Black*Star groaned from the floor. "I...was in the...back so I...got...hit with the...most books... I need an...ice pack. Why don't you...look?"

"Because...she hasn't recognized me...so I don't...want to be...kicked out...of the library," I gasped out.

"I'll go!" Patty said cheerfully. She started walking to the door then suddenly we heard footsteps.

"She's coming," I whispered.

"I hear two pairs of footsteps," Tsubaki said worriedly.

"Don't worry! I'll protect us!" Black*Star yelled.

"SHHHHH!" we all shushed.

"Patty? Liz? Tsubaki? Maka? Black*Star?" We turned to see Kid and Soul standing in the doorway. "What are you all doing here?"

"We were running from the librarian," I explained, then I remembered what we were doing in the library in the first place.

"MAKA CHOP!" I yelled, hitting Soul with a book. "Why didn't you tell me you were an immortal!" I screamed.

"What?" Kid said shocked. "How did you figure it out?" Soul glared at him from the floor.

"So you admit it?" Liz said angrily. Kid, realizing his mistake, tried to backtrack.

"No—I mean, um, what gave you that idea?" he stuttered.

"No one believes you Kid," Soul said sighing. "Yes, I'm immortal."

"You're Death's messenger right?" Tsubaki said timidly. "Does that mean we're all going to die?" We all held our breaths.

"No," Soul said.

"Oh good!" Black*Star yelled happily.

"But you're still an immortal," I said curiously. "Why are you here? I mean, you don't need to go to school."

"I went to school because you needed a Weapon," Soul explained.

"Oh," I said, surprised. "You did it for me?"

"Yeah," Soul said grinning. "Are you still angry at me?"

"I guess not," I muttered. "I'm still upset that you didn't tell me."

"Well you wouldn't believe it if I had," Soul told me. "Besides, it's dangerous information."

"Immortals don't like humans knowing of their existence—Well unless they show or tell them about it like my father," Kid threw in.

"Hey Soul?" Patty asked. "I have a question: how old are you?"

"Fourteen," Soul said. "Immortals don't age like humans. They age until they hit a stopping point; then they stay that age forever."

"Ok when were you born?" Tsubaki asked.

"Ummm," Soul said thinking. "I don't know. I think it was near the end of the Stone Age. That's what Lady Luck told me at least."

"THE STONE AGE!" Black*Star yelled, shocked. "Wow, you're ancient!"

"Thank you Black*Star," Soul said sarcastically. Suddenly there was a crash from the hall.

"What was that?" Soul said worriedly.

"I think it was the librarian," Liz whispered worriedly.

"Oh no!" Kid cried worriedly. "Soul, can you sense that?"

"Barely," Soul said, paling. "But I know who they are."

"We need to get out of here!" Kid yelled and ran to the window.

"Why? What's going on?" I asked them.

"No time." Soul opened the window. "Everyone out." Black*Star and Tsubaki jumped out first. There was another crash and Kid ran to the door and started pushing things in front of the door.

"Come on!" Liz yelled to Patty and they jumped through. The door suddenly started to break.

"Hurry!" Kid yelled as he jumped through. I started to pull myself through the window when the door crashed down. I got outside and turned to help Soul. I found him being held back by what looked like stone samurais.

"Soul!" I cried as I tried to get back into the room. Kid grabbed me.

"Maka stop!" Kid hissed. "You can't defeat those things." One stone samurai pulled out a blue crystal and waved it in the air, making a symbol. There was a crashing sound and they disappeared with Soul.

"SOUL!" I screamed and charged back into the room. I started running around looking for Soul before falling to the ground crying.

"Maka calm down," Kid said.

"I should've gone after Soul," I cried. "They weren't after me."

"Yes they weren't, for they would've just killed you since you were in the way," Kid explained.

"What the heck were those things?" Black*Star yelled as they climbed back into the room.

"Those are the stone guards," Kid explained. "The Judges send them out to retrieve people."

"Where did they take Soul?" I asked desperately.

"To the Room of Judgment." We all turned to see Lord Death standing at the doorway. "There they will put him on trial."

"He was under your protection," Kid said angrily. "Why did you let them take him?"

"They found a loop hole, which is quite annoying." Death said. "To make things worse I can't go defend Shisha because I can't leave the city."

"But Father, I can't go to the Room of Judgment until I stop ageing."

"Not if you have an immortal that has stopped ageing with you," Death said cheerfully. "Which is why I brought someone along to take you."

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" someone yelled and suddenly I found myself flying into the wall.

"Lady Luck!" Death scolded. "I brought you along to save Shisha, not to kill Maka!" I groaned and sat up. Lady Luck glared at me.

"But it's all her fault!" she yelled. "She should have just died when she was supposed to!"

"Look," I said angrily as I stood up. "I'm sorry that Soul pushed me out of the way when Kiyo attacked us." Lady Luck laughed darkly.

"That's not what I was talking about, you stupid human," she snarled. "I'm talking about the car accident." I felt my blood go cold.

"That was just a dream," I stammered.

"Really? But you still remember it clearly, don't you?" Lady Luck laughed again.

"Yes, but that's only because it was around the time—" I cut off suddenly.

"Yes?" she said.

"It was around the time I met Soul." I gulped. "I met Soul a week before the dream didn't I?"

"Yes."

"But then why am I alive?" I asked.

"This is why!" Lady Luck grabbed my hand and made that symbol appear. "Shisha brought you to Chiyu who healed you."

"That's why the Judges are mad at him," Kid explained. "He did something to change your fate."

"This is weird," Liz said frowning.

"Why didn't Soul portal us out of there?" Tsubaki asked. "Doesn't he have powers?"

"He did but he all but lost them," Death told us. "When a messenger is around humans too much their powers disappear."

"So it's my fault Soul's in trouble?" I said guiltily. "I should go too."

"We all want to go!" Black*Star hollered.

"I don't know," Death said uncertainly. "Humans aren't allowed."

"Unless they are sworn to serve a god or goddess," Lady Luck said. "I can say that they are Lord Luck's servants and he told me to bring them."

"Yes that would work," Death admitted. "But what if he shows up?"

"He won't," she reassured. "He has decided to throw his wife a party, and you know how long that takes him."

"A few hundred years," Lord Death chuckled. "Ok you may all go then but Lady Luck, Maka must be returned without being hurt."

"Fine," Lady Luck snapped. "Let's go to the Death Room. It's the best place to open up a portal."

"Can't you open up one anywhere?" Patty asked.

"Not with such a big crowd," Lady Luck sighed.

"Let's go!" Black*Star said loudly. "A poor Soul needs saving!" Black*Star chuckled at his own joke.

"MAKA CHOP!" I yelled, hitting him with a book. "That was bad, Black*Star."

"I'll carry him," Tsubaki said softly.

.

**Hopefully this chapter wasn't that horrible. **

**Please review.**


	12. Not a chapter

**So sorry that this story is taking so long! No this isn't a chapter, I just wanted to tell you guys that the next chapter is done but it first has to go though my beta reader. It should be out soon. Ok? Again really sorry! **

**.**

**Sincerely The Sorry Sign Painter**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi everyone! I'm so sorry I took so long. My life got very complicated and so it kind of burned me out and I got really tiered. It was like I was dead. On the bright side I got to see what a zombie felt like. Anyways I lost track of everyone who reviewed on the last chapter so I just want to say thanks to you all. Ok on to the story!**

.

**Maka's POV**

.

"Wow there's a lot more immortals than I thought there would be," Liz said looking around.

"Giraffe!" Patty squealed, pointing to a huge giraffe pulling a cart.

"Why is there a giraffe here?" I asked Kid.

"The God and Goddess of humor always bring one of their animals to these things," Kid explained.

"Giraffe!" Patty yelled again and ran towards it.

"Hold on there!" Lady Luck said grabbing her. "Don't interact with them."

"Why?" Tsubaki asked.

"Because they will then use you for one of their jokes," Lady Luck said as she pushed us towards a gate.

"Uhh, what happened?" Black*Star groaned as he woke up. "WHERE ARE WE?!"

"Outside the Room of Judgment," I told him. We got in line in front of the gate and waited.

"What's taking so long?" Lady Luck grumbled.

"Excalibur is making things difficult for the Guard of the Gate," the immortal in front of us explained.

"I see." Lady Luck glared. "Mizu-Roku do you mind watching over the children? I need to take care of a certain stupid sword." The immortal nodded and Lady Luck stormed off.

"Is Excalibur the same annoying cane-wheeling, pants-lacking, fool-saying creep that we met back on Earth?" Black*Star wondered.

"That sounds right," Mizu-Roku laughed. "So you're the God of luck's servants? I'm the sixth water guardian."

"Well I'm not a servant, I'm Death's son," Kid told her.

"Oh," she smiled. "It's nice to meet you."

"These are um, the servants, Black*Star, Tsubaki, Liz, Patty, and Maka."

"Did you say Maka?" she said giving a fake laugh.

"Yes I did say M—" Kid started before Mizu-Roku put a hand over his mouth.

"Don't say that name," she hissed to us. "If the Judges knew she was here she'd be in trouble."

"Why?" I asked frowning.

"Are you Maka?" she whispered. I nodded.

"This is not a good place to talk about it," she quietly said. She pulled back and said in a false cheerful voice, "So I'm sorry, did you say that last person's name was Maka or Saka?"

"Saka," Kid said nodding.

"Good," she said. Suddenly there was a booming sound and Excalibur flew over our heads.

"Fools!" he yelled. "You can't do this to me, my legend goes back to the—" His voice faded off as he flew farther away.

"That should take care of him," Lady Luck said as she came back.

"You took out Excalibur!" Black*Star yelled. "You must teach me your secrets!" Lady Luck rolled her eyes and Mizu-Roku laughed. The line started moving after that and soon we got to the gate.

"Name," the Guard of the Gate boomed.

"Lady Luck, messenger of luck, and I'm bringing servants of Lord Luck and Death's son," Lady Luck told him.

"I see." The Guard of the Gate pulled out a red stamp and stamped Lady Luck and Kid's hand. Then he stamped our hand with a blue stamp.

"You may go through. NEXT!"

"My hand feels slimy," Liz complained.

"It'll disappear in a few minutes," Lady Luck told her. "It's just there to show that you're allowed in here. If you need it to come back, place your pinky and thumb on the palm of your other hand."

"Ok," Tsubaki said.

"That took us about ten seconds." Black*Star frowned. "So why did it take Excalibur so long?!"

"You don't want to know," Lady Luck sighed.

"This place is so loud!" a familiar voice cried.

"Is that?" Liz started.

"It can't be," I gasped.

"What?" Lady Luck asked. "Do you know the Goddess of quietness?"

"She's our school's librarian!" Patty explained. "She chased us around and threw books at us."

"I always wondered why she looked like the Library!" Kid muttered.

"Library?" I asked.

"She changed her name after the invention of libraries," Lady Luck told us. "I didn't know she worked for the Academy."

"Let's get out of here before she sees us," Tsubaki whispered.

"That's a good idea," Lady Luck agreed. We all looked at her in surprise.

"What?" she said. "I don't like her either." We started walking until we came to a long staircase.

"Go up there and to the seats labeled servants," Lady Luck instructed.

"You're not coming with us?" I asked.

"No, Kid and I need to defend Shisha," she told us.

"Ok good luck!" Patty said. Kid waved and they left.

.

**I know it's short this was supposed to be longer but I had to cut it in half, so sorry. Anyways please review.**


End file.
